classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Symphonies: Directory of Symphonies
Directory of Symphonic Organizations (by Nation) This section focus is organization of orchestras by nation. Below is a list of over 180 different organizations, together are known here as The Earthbred. Advanced Members: Use this directory to compete in the tourneys, a series competition between authoring bodies and institutions which provides enhanced information on orchestra productions and studies. '''General tourneys' last one week (or Heat) and Superior tourneys are held every six (6) months (also known as Legs).'' Each major tourney type uses the listing found below: #Classical Symphonies: Albania #Classical Symphonies: Algeria #Classical Symphonies: Amenia #Classical Symphonies: Andorra #Classical Symphonies: Angola #Classical Symphonies: Antigua #Classical Symphonies: Argentina #Classical Symphonies: Australia #Classical Symphonies: Afghanistan #Classical Symphonies: Austria #Classical Symphonies: Azerbaijan #Classical Symphonies: Bahama #Classical Symphonies: Bahrain #Classical Symphonies: Bangladesh #Classical Symphonies: Barbados #Classical Symphonies: Belarus #Classical Symphonies: Belgium #Classical Symphonies: Belize #Classical Symphonies: Benin #Classical Symphonies: Bhutan #Classical Symphonies: Bolivia #Classical Symphonies: Bosnia #Classical Symphonies: Botswana #Classical Symphonies: Brazil #Classical Symphonies: Brunei #Classical Symphonies: Bulgaria #Classical Symphonies: Burkina Faso #Classical Symphonies: Burma #Classical Symphonies: Burundi #Classical Symphonies: Cambodia #Classical Symphonies: Cameroon #Classical Symphonies: Canada #Classical Symphonies: Cape Verde #Classical Symphonies: Cent. Africa #Classical Symphonies: Chad #Classical Symphonies: Chile #Classical Symphonies: China #Classical Symphonies: Columbia #Classical Symphonies: Comoros #Classical Symphonies: Congo #Classical Symphonies: Costa Rica #Classical Symphonies: Cote d'Ivoire #Classical Symphonies: Croatia #Classical Symphonies: Cuba #Classical Symphonies: Cyprus #Classical Symphonies: Czech Repubic #Classical Symphonies: Denmark #Classical Symphonies: Djbouti #Classical Symphonies: Dom. Republic #Classical Symphonies: Dominica #Classical Symphonies: Ecuador #Classical Symphonies: Egypt #Classical Symphonies: El Salvador #Classical Symphonies: Equa. Guinea #Classical Symphonies: Eritrea #Classical Symphonies: Estonia #Classical Symphonies: Ethopia #Classical Symphonies: Fiji #Classical Symphonies: Finland #Classical Symphonies: France #Classical Symphonies: Gabon #Classical Symphonies: Gambia #Classical Symphonies: Georgia #Classical Symphonies: Germany #Classical Symphonies: Ghana #Classical Symphonies: Greece #Classical Symphonies: Grenada #Classical Symphonies: Guatemala #Classical Symphonies: Guinea #Classical Symphonies: Guinea-Bissau #Classical Symphonies: Guyana #Classical Symphonies: Haiti #Classical Symphonies: Honduras #Classical Symphonies: Hungary #Classical Symphonies: Iceland #Classical Symphonies: India #Classical Symphonies: Indonesia #Classical Symphonies: Iran #Classical Symphonies: Iraq #Classical Symphonies: Ireland #Classical Symphonies: Isreal #Classical Symphonies: Italy #Classical Symphonies: Jamaica #Classical Symphonies: Japan #Classical Symphonies: Jordan #Classical Symphonies: Kazakhstan #Classical Symphonies: Kenya #Classical Symphonies: Kiribati #Classical Symphonies: Korea(N) #Classical Symphonies: Korea(S) #Classical Symphonies: Kuwait #Classical Symphonies: Kyrgyzstan #Classical Symphonies: Laos #Classical Symphonies: Latvia #Classical Symphonies: Lebanon #Classical Symphonies: Lesotho #Classical Symphonies: Liberia #Classical Symphonies: Libya #Classical Symphonies: Liechtenstein #Classical Symphonies: Lithuania #Classical Symphonies: Luxembourg #Classical Symphonies: Macedonia #Classical Symphonies: Madagascar #Classical Symphonies: Malawi #Classical Symphonies: Malaysia #Classical Symphonies: Maldives #Classical Symphonies: Mali #Classical Symphonies: Malta #Classical Symphonies: Marshall Isles #Classical Symphonies: Mauritania #Classical Symphonies: Mexico #Classical Symphonies: Micronesia #Classical Symphonies: Moldova #Classical Symphonies: Monaco #Classical Symphonies: Mongolia #Classical Symphonies: Morocco #Classical Symphonies: Mozambique #Classical Symphonies: Nambia #Classical Symphonies: Nauru #Classical Symphonies: Nepal #Classical Symphonies: Netherlands #Classical Symphonies: New Zealand #Classical Symphonies: Nicaragua #Classical Symphonies: Niger #Classical Symphonies: Nigeria #Classical Symphonies: Norway #Classical Symphonies: Oman #Classical Symphonies: Pakistan #Classical Symphonies: Palau #Classical Symphonies: Panama #Classical Symphonies: Papua #Classical Symphonies: Paraguay #Classical Symphonies: Peru #Classical Symphonies: Philippines #Classical Symphonies: Poland #Classical Symphonies: Portugal #Classical Symphonies: Principe #Classical Symphonies: Qatar #Classical Symphonies: Romania #Classical Symphonies: Russia #Classical Symphonies: Rwanda #Classical Symphonies: S. Africa #Classical Symphonies: Samoa #Classical Symphonies: San Marino #Classical Symphonies: Sao Tome #Classical Symphonies: Saudi Arabia #Classical Symphonies: Senegal #Classical Symphonies: Seychelles #Classical Symphonies: Sierra Leone #Classical Symphonies: Singapore #Classical Symphonies: Slovakia #Classical Symphonies: Slovenia #Classical Symphonies: Solomon Isles #Classical Symphonies: Somalia #Classical Symphonies: Spain #Classical Symphonies: Sri Lanka #Classical Symphonies: St. Lucia #Classical Symphonies: St. Vincent #Classical Symphonies: Sudan** #Classical Symphonies: Suriname #Classical Symphonies: Swaziland #Classical Symphonies: Sweden #Classical Symphonies: Switzerland #Classical Symphonies: Syria #Classical Symphonies: Taiwan #Classical Symphonies: Tajikistan #Classical Symphonies: Tanzania #Classical Symphonies: Thailand #Classical Symphonies: Togo #Classical Symphonies: Tongo #Classical Symphonies: Trinidad #Classical Symphonies: Tunisia #Classical Symphonies: Turkey #Classical Symphonies: Turkmenistan #Classical Symphonies: Tuvalu #Classical Symphonies: Uganda #Classical Symphonies: Ukraine #Classical Symphonies: United Arab Emirates #Classical Symphonies: United Kingdom #Classical Symphonies: United States of America #Classical Symphonies: Uruguay #Classical Symphonies: Uzbekistan #Classical Symphonies: Vanuatu #Classical Symphonies: Vatican City #Classical Symphonies: Venezuela #Classical Symphonies: Vietnam #Classical Symphonies: Yemen #Classical Symphonies: Yugoslavia #Classical Symphonies: Zambia #Classical Symphonies: Zimbabwe